nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Tower of Heaven
Tower of Heaven is a platformer featured on Pixel Love on May 28, 2012. The game centres around a traveler named Eid who is trying to reach the top of a tower that extends to the heavens. Originally, Tower of Heaven was released as a PC game, available for download on the Askiisoft website. ---- Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump * Spacebar - Advance through dialogue *'Shift key' - View the laws *'Alt' - Pause the game Levels Tower of Heaven has eleven levels. Each level counts as an additional step that leads Eid towards the top of the tower of heaven. With his persistence, the narrator adds additional rules that affect gameplay. These rules are added on levels 4, 5, 6, 7 and 9. Level 1 Go forward and jump on the first platform and then on to the second and third. On the third platform walk forward and stand in the staircase then press the down arrow key to enter it. Interactive objects *'Blocks' serve as platforms that Eid can stand on. *'Fans' propel Eid upwards upon landing on one. *'Moving platforms' are three block wide platforms that move to the right or left when stepped on. *'Book of laws' - Keeps track of the laws implemented in later levels. *'Exits' - Doors that Eid must finish on to advance to the next level. Hazards *'Golden blocks' cause Eid to die upon contact. They may alternate behaviour with normal blocks. *'Saws' - Round blades that move horizontally on the ground or ceiling. They kill Eid on contact. *'Spikes' - Line some of the bottom platforms in certain areas. *'Living things' refer to the butterflies and plants that become deadly in later levels. Plant life remains stationary, while butterflies move in a circular motion constantly. Initial design Tower of Heaven's earliest game designs feature some elements that were removed from the final design at some point during its development. Such concepts included the use of a video HUD, which would allow the player to see their previous attempts in a single level simultaneously on the same screen. This feature was later present in Askiisoft's second release, Pause Ahead. Limited lives were also an idea for Tower of Heaven's original design, which would prevent players from retrying a level past the maximum amount of times. This was considered to be the most significant change to the game, allowing players to attempt the same level multiple times until they pass. Soundtrack The soundtrack, composed by Flashygoodness, was released on July 24, 2010 and available with a minimum purchase of one dollar USD. The instruments used are all general wave forms. "Atop the World" was the first track composed, with inspiration from Tower of Heaven's first promotional picture Askiisoft|url=http://blog.askiisoft.com/post/62163551443/|title=2013-09-24|date=Sept 24, 2013|retrieved=Oct 11 2013}}. Based off a piano improvisationFlashygoodness music store: Tower of Heaven - Original Soundtrack, released July 24, 2010. Retrieved March 17, 2013., all other tracks were derived from its melodies. Discography Duration is noted in format minutes:seconds. Cameo appearances *Tower of Heaven is a playable area in the freeware game Super Smash Land. Players fight in front of a tall tower with block platforms and some grass on the bottommost ground. Periodically, one of four laws from Tower of Heaven is enforced: **'Thou shalt not touch golden blocks' - The gold block platforms cause a player damage if they land on them. **'Thou shalt not touch blocks from the side' - If a player touches the side of any platform, they will be damaged. **'Thou shalt not walk left' - If the player attempts to walk in the left direction, their character inflicts damage. **'Thou shalt not touch living things' - The player is not allowed to touch the grass on the ground without taking damage. References Askiisoft: First Mockup (Tower of Heaven), September 30, 2013. Retrieved October 11, 2013.}} External links *Tower of Heaven feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Games by Askiisoft Category:Action games